The primary objective of this Phase II New York Gynecologic Oncology Group study is to define the response rate and duration of response to liposomal doxorubicin (Doxil) and paclitaxel in patients with endometrial and tubal cancers, and sarcomas and carcinosarcomas (mixed mesodermal tumors) of gynecologic origin. The safety profile of the combination of Doxil and paclitaxel will be defined, (i.e. acute toxicities and chronic cardiotoxicity).